Frozen
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: They both wished they could freeze that moment, so time wouldn't pass by. But it did, and the promises made would be forever frozen in their memories. TxG
1. Prologue

**My new HSM story. I hope you all enjoy it. And just to let you know, Troy isn't going to Berkley, he is going to U of A.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing except the plot. **

* * *

No one ever thought they'd see the day where they would be seperated. But it was here, staring them blankly in the face. Neither could remember a day where this hadn't crossed their mind, the possibility was always there, lingering softly in the distance.

It was the eve of their seperation. It was a night that would forever change both Troy and Gabriella's lives. And little did they know that the words spoken, the promises made that night would bring foward a bond between them; a bond which would never be broken.

And no matter how hard either of them tried, they would never forget it.

* * *

Stifling yet another sigh of unhappiness, Gabriella Montez stretched out her arms, rolling over onto her stomach. The bed creaked beneath her weight shift, but she ignored it. It had always done that, so why not leave it be? After tonight, it wouldn't belong to her anymore. Just like nothing from her previous life would.

Why? The answer was simple. Tomorrow she was leaving for Stanford. Tomorrow she would begin to live the promises her mother had made her when she was a little girl, dreaming of a better future.

Gabriella knew she should be happy, if not overjoyed. The acceptance of Stanford was something she had worked her entire life for, the thing that kept her studying in the kitchen when others were having fun.

It was her lifelong dream.

But to be honest, it was hard to be happy when her whole life was being turned upside down. By saying yes to Stanford, she was saying goodbye to her friends, her mother, her life. To Troy.

Gabriella drew in a sharp intake of breath as her eyes fell upon a few pictures of the two of them, some of the few things left in her abandoned, empty room.

In every single one of the pictures, they looked so happy, so in love. You could see it in their eyes.

There was the picture taken on the opening day of Twinkle Town, of them in their costumes. Gabriella remembered how much Troy hated that tie he was forced to wear by Ms. Darbus, but he had told Gabriella that she looked beautiful.

It was the first time he had ever called her beautiful.

She smiled at the memory, yet moving onto the next picture. It was the last day of school in their junior year; Troy had just given Gabriella his necklace.

Both their smiles were huge; Troy's because Gabriella hadn't turned him down, Gabriella for many reasons. She couldn't believe that she finally had a boyfriend after years of waiting, that she finally had true friends.

That she finally had a life she loved.

That single thought brought Gabriella back to reality. That life was over. It was time to move on, into a bigger and brighter future.

But Gabriella wasn't sure if she would be able to say goodbye to her old life. It wouldn't be easy, even she knew that. Even though Gabriella had practice with the word goodbye, it never got easier. It only got harder.

A tap from the window broke Gabriella's thoughts. On instinct, she turned to open the door, wincing as she felt the chilling cold floor under her bare toes.

"Troy!" she giggled, letting him in. "Why are you here? I thought we were going to say goodbye tomorrow."

Troy took a step toward Gabriella, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Maybe I'm not here to say goodbye."

She took a step back, studying Troy's expression.

"Then what are you here for?"

For a moment, Troy was quiet. He hesitated to answer, gazing into Gabriella's eyes almost remorsely. She gazed back into his bright blue orbs, decorated with sadness.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. "What's wrong?"

Something deep inside her told her that she didn't want to know, but Gabriella just ignored it, and pushed on.

"Tell me."

Troy shook it off, whatever it was that was bothering him, and simply sat down on Gabriella's comforter. The old thing let out another moan.

"Gabs, you gotta get this thing fixed. It's gonna die soon."

"Yeah, well after tonight, it won't even belong to me anymore."

Gabriella turned to face Troy, resting her hand on his. A small tingle made its way up her spine, but Gabriella ignored it.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella, squeezing her into a hug. For a moment, she enjoyed the embrace, but as she realized what the coming day had to offer, she pulled away.

"Gabs, what's wrong? Is this about Stanford? Because I know you're gonna love it there. And don't be worried about if you're good enough for Stanford, because the real question is if Stanford is good enough for _you_."

For a second Troy thought he saw a hint of a smile on Gabriella's face.

"You know what? Forget about college, about the future. Forget about tomorrow. Pretend it will never happen. Because tonight is all that matters. It's you and me. Nothing else in the world matters right now."

Troy felt Gabriella reach for his hand, and he enclosed his over hers.

"What do you say? Let's forget about tomorrow, and just be us."

Gabriella shot him a tiny smile. "I say yes."

* * *

The two began the evening by taking a small walk, unsure of where they would eventually end up.

The dark night sky glittered with millions of stars, reflecting the beauty of the heavens above. It reminded Gabriella of her father, of when they would simply sit and gaze out at the sky. Oh, how she missed those days.

"You okay?" Troy questioned, once again taking her hand in his. "You seem sad."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded her head, causing the black curls to bounce up and down. "I'm fine."

Troy opened his mouth to fight her on the answer, but before he could, something caught Gabriella's eye, and she began to lead Troy to the destination.

A small playground, decorated by the soft moonlight laid ahead. Instantly, a smile caught the edges of Gabriella's mouth and she grinned.

"Come on!"

The playground was even more beautiful up close. It housed a swingset, slide, teeter totter, and a merry go round. It was a little kid's heaven.

"Wow." Gabriella stopped to catch her breath. It was amazing, amazing being an understatement. It was magical.

"It's perfect."

Grinning wildly, Gabriella pulled out her light blue phone. "Take a seat on the merry go round! I'll take your picture!"

"No...I'm good."

"Please Troy?" Gabriella gave him her famous puppy dog pout. "For me? To remember this night by?"

That did it. Everyone knew he was a sucker for that face.

"Fine..."

Grimancing, Troy climbed up and took a seat on the merry go round.

"How's this?"

With a smile, Gabriella snapped the picture, and Troy eagerly hopped off, causing the merry go round to spin.

"Looks good!"

She turned the phone toward him, letting Troy see the new picture of himself. His hair was wild, sticking up because of his sweatshirt static,and he had a crazy look in his eyes.

Troy griminced at the way he looked, but Gabriella loved it.

"I think this will be my new background."

"No!" Troy lunged for the phone, but before he could reach it, Gabriella pulled it out of his reach, causing Troy to fall off the merry go round, onto the sandy floor.

"Gabs!"

"Sucks for you!"

"Come back here!"

Troy quickly pulled himself up off the ground, and began running after Gabriella, trying to kidnap her phone. He quickly caught up to her, and grabbed Gabriella, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Tr-oy!"

The blonde haired boy leaned down to whisper in Gabriella's ear.

"Gabs...admit that I am the world's best boyfriend."

His warm breath tickled the nape of of Gabriella's neck, but she tried not to let that affect her. Instead she focused on the task of not becoming too attached to Troy, even if it was impossible and much too late.

"Never!"

"Fine. Then you will be attacked by....the tickle monster!"

"No!" Gabriella shrieked, but it was too late. Troy had already pushed her on the ground, and was beginning to tickle her stomach.

"Okay, okay! Troy Bolton is the world's best boyfriend!"

"Finally."

Troy lifted himself off ground, then laid back down beside Gabriella, the two both breathing hard.

Gabriella rolled over to face Troy, kicking her flip flops off in the process. The sand felt cool and silky under her bare toes.

She stared up at her boyfriend, her lover. The soft wind blew a few strands of dark hair into her face, and Troy pushed them back.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized today, tonight would be the last time he would see her in awhile. Quickly he pushed the forbidden thought out of his mind, but not before it contaminated all his thoughts.

"You're so beautiful..." Troy whispered, pushing back the stray hairs. Gabriella, in turn blushed, and reached for his hand.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Troy, I thought we were not going to talk about tomorrow."

"Okay." Troy rubbed Gabriella's hand, and moved closer, so their bodies were touching.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will never forget this night. I know it wasn't the most special, but it was beautiful, and I was with you. Promise you will never forget all the time we spent together, and all the memories we share. But most of all, promise me that you will never forget my face, even if we never see each other again."

"Troy...don't say that."

"I'm serious. Just promise me that."

"I promise."

"Good."

Slowly Troy sat up, Gabriella along with him. There was no talking, only silence.

He pulled Gabriella into his lap, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

The two laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company almost as if they knew what the future would bring them. But they didn't know, how could they? No one knew.

There they laid, soaking up the moment. It was perfect, almost as if the world was frozen around them, and they were the only ones on the planet.

Then Troy's phone rang, interupting the moment, ending their time together.

He gave a quick glance at the caller ID, then sighed heavily. "It's my dad. He's probablly wondering where I am."

Gabriella sat up, giving Troy permission to answer.

"Hello? Dad? Yes, I'm with Gabriella. Okay, fine. I'll be home in ten minutes."

With an unhappy look, Troy hung up the phone.

"I gotta go."

Even though Gabriella knew the truth, she still didn't want to let him go. When would she see him next?

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized.

His eyes locked into Gabriella's and once again, everything in the world felt right. But only for a moment.

"It's okay. Call me later, 'kay?"

Troy nodded, taking Gabriella's hand in his.

"Don't forget."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

That was the last time they had ever seen each other. Sure, they stayed in contact the first year of college, writing letters, and calling each other.

But they never saw each other face to face.

Both of them never forgot that night, never forgot the feelings shared, promises made.

They never forgot each other.

* * *

**There it is, the prologue. Feedback would be amazing. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: comesinwaves, lovelylauren10, uniquegrl7, and independantHSMFAN23! You guys are great, hugs to all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last. :)**

* * *

_Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen_

_-Leona Lewis_

Another basketball hit the gym floor. The sound the ball made pulled Troy out of his fantasy land, where he had been dreaming for the past few minutes.

He couldn't help it. Even though Troy knew that he was exactly where he was supposed to be, he still couldn't get one subject off his mind.

Gabriella.

Though it had been years since he had last seen her, everywhere Troy went he felt reminded of her presence. It was almost if she was there next to him, whispering him those thoughts that were left unsaid so many times before.

He missed her, plain and simple. And though he tried not to make it obvious, his teammates could tell.

They could tell when he hummed showtunes under his breath with a wistful look in his eye. They could tell when he drove past a house with a balcony, because Troy would smile at nothing in particular.

But most of all they could tell because of _her. _

Shannon.

Some would say she was perfect, if you considered being perfect as having all the traits of a Barbie doll. Shannon was platinum blonde, naturally. Almost all of the clothes she owned were pink, and if shopping was a sport, she'd be in the Olympics.

Some considered Troy lucky for landing a girl like Shannon. Others considered her to be too slutty, and annoying with her constant whining. But only a few could see past her perfect interior, into Troy's point of view.

"Hey Bolton!"

Troy turned to see Mike, one of his closest friends and teammates.

"Wassup?"

Turning toward Mike, Troy held out his fist and Mike bumped his against it. It was their thing, just as the Wildcat cheer had been him and Chad's.

As the two reached the locker room, Mike grabbed a towel and buried his sweaty face in it, panting heavily.

"Hard practice today," Cory, another team member called, chugging down a bottle of vitamin water.

"I'll say. I can't believe the coach made us do all those sprints."

"I can remember in high school, I bet none of us thought pro basketball would be this hard."

"I know!" Troy called back to them, smiling as he remembered the days when Gabriella would stop by after practice at East High, and the two would spend time together.

To be honest, even though Troy loved the hardworking days as a LA Laker, he wanted nothing more then to go back and relive the days of high school. He longed for the sweet smells of New Mexico, for the days of sitting next to Gabriella up on the rooftop.

For Gabriella.

Everything he did, everything he thought revolved around her. If only he could see her again...

In a vast attempt to keep his mind off her, Troy grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

As he had hoped, once Troy stepped under the hot, steaming water, everything flew out of his head.

"Yo Bolton, your girlfriend is here again!"

Underneath the shower nozzle, Troy grimaced. Here it came.

"Why do you date her? She's such a slut."

"Cory, you're one to talk! Who did I see in the newspapers with not one, but _two_ girls on their arm?"

"Bolton, do you think you could set me up with her sister?"

The chattering continued.

Troy did his best to get it out of his head, but one question remained locked into place, no matter how hard he tried to push it out.

_Why_?

* * *

One thousand miles away in Alberqurque New Mexico, a lonesome Gabriella Montez sat, pondering her boyfriend's recent actions.

David, once considered to be the sweetest boyfriend, now had begun working late shifts; shifts that took up most of his time. In the beginning, Gabriella had been understanding, but now that it was happening almost every night...Gabriella had begun to miss Troy.

It was crazy; she knew, to miss someone you hadn't seen or let alone spoke to in five years. But recently, thoughts of her old boyfriend filled up her mind, clouding it with memories.

At times she wondered what her old lover was up to. Was he dating another woman? If so, was it as serious as their relationship had been?

She knew bits and pieces of things, but not enough to piece together the missing places of the puzzle.

Did he ever think of her? If so, in what way? As a friend, more than a friend....what?

With a sigh, Gabriella turned to the apartment her and David shared. They had been living together for almost a year, yet he still showed absolutely no signs of a proposal.

The many times she had spoken to Taylor about this, her old friend had just shaken her head, and told Gabriella that maybe it was good that he was waiting. Maybe it meant that she should take things slow as well.

Relaxing back into her old, worn sofa, Gabriella closed her eyes and felt all the stress of that day leave her. She raised her cup of coffee to her lips, and paused to take a small sip. Ahh...

Gabriella reached out for her remote control, and with a click of a button, she turned on the local news.

A segment about school children was on, talking about ways that you could help raise money for their school. Gabriella tried to watch, but quickly lost interest.

She headed into the small kitchen for a small bite to eat. Gabriella opened up the fridge, and couldn't help but savor the cool breeze that blew back into her face. Ever since she'd moved back to Alberqurque, she loved the warmth of the city, but every once in awhile, she couldn't help but miss the cold.

After grabbing a mini bagel, Gabriella buttered it, humming softly to herself.

_....And as for sports news, the Los Angeles Lakers will be flying into Alberqurque this June to play against the New Mexico Lobos. Team captain, twenty 24 year old Troy Bolton plans on leading the team to victory._

For a moment, Gabriella froze. Was she hearing things? No. She was positive she wasn't. The knife she was using slowly slipped out of her hands, landing with a bang on the floor.

Gabriella didn't move a muscle to pick it up.

She was in Alberqurque. And Troy was coming.

* * *

**I know, it's really not the longest or the most interesting chapter. There was supposed to be more, but it would work so much more better in a separate chapter. **

**Review please? Especially today, I really need it.**


	3. Chapter Two

Troy hummed under his breath as he fumbled for the right key. He had just come home from a late practice, and the only thoughts that filled his mind were of hot showers and warm coffees. The only thing he wanted to do was to collapse under the covers and not wake up until ten the next morning.

The coach had given them a hard day of practice. Right after the team had walked through the door, the coach had started barking at them to do laps, push ups, sit ups, crunches. They had done suicide sprints for at least an hour and a half, stopping to rest only every half hour. But that was basketball when you were a Laker. Harsh.

Not that Troy didn't enjoy it, he most certainly did, but once in awhile the guy needed a break from everything.

Example: the paparazzi following him everywhere, even when he just needed to go to the supermarket. Millions of times, the manager of Wal-Mart had to ask Troy to leave. The paps were crowding the store, making it hard for anyone to get in or out. Yes, Troy understood, but it didn't make it any easier.

Oh, then there was the time when Troy was trying to back out of a parking lot, and the paps swarmed his car. Troy was stuck there for at least an hour before security came.

And the worse part: the stalkers. Troy adored his fans, they were absolutely amazing, but sometimes....they took things way out of hand. Sometimes they would randomly appear in the bushes in his front yard, screaming his name like an idiot.

Troy shuddered at the memory. He still remembered how the police had to come, dragging the poor girl away. It wasn't the best day.

Finally Troy found the key, and with a click, the door opened.

Troy stood in the doorway for a moment, his eyes closed.

It was so nice to finally be home, to have the option to do whatever he felt like. Ahh...

He gently sat down his bag by the door, mentally reminding himself to wash the clothes inside. Gently, he kicked off his shoes, and padded over to the fridge where the juice waited.

Troy unscrewed the orange juice cap, chugging down the remains of the cool liquid. It rushed down his throat, soothing any tense feelings in his body.

He closed his eyes, plopped down on the sofa, and heard a crash from the bedroom, mixed in with a girly scream.

"Oww..."

The high pitched voice sounded familiar.

"Shannon?"

It sure sounded like his girlfriend. No one else Troy knew, except Sharpay sounded that girly. And Troy hadn't seen or heard from Sharpay in years.

With a groan, Troy dragged himself up from the sofa, up from his form of relaxation to see what the noise was.

"Shan? Is that you?"

A muffled groan was all that sounded.

Worried, Troy rushed into the master bedroom. It looked normal, the fuzzy white carpet immaculate, the DVD player in place. Nothing was taken. Nothing was a mess....except for the bed. The deep red comforter was rumpled, the white and red pillows strewn all across the room and bed. A lamp was on its side, the cause of the crash.

"Hello," Troy called, turning on the light. "Who's in here?"

A tiny, delicate hand reached up from under a mess of fallen pillows. "It's me."

"Shan?"

A head full of platinum blonde hair popped out. "Hi."

Automatically Troy reached out for her hand, pulling the woman up. Shannon instantly brushed herself off, muttering about how wrinkled her tank top was.

At five foot seven, Shannon was easily one of the tallest women Troy knew. She was almost his height, just a mere three inches shorter than him. Troy wasn't sure if he liked that, but he tolerated it.

"So...what are you doing here?"

Shannon wasn't one to appear out of the blue like this. If anything, she waited for him to come to her, something that slightly annoyed Troy. But now here she was, taking charge of their relationship.

"We need to talk..."

As she spoke, Shannon took a small step closer to Troy, her bright blue orbs wide. Troy could tell by the way she wrung her hands that she was nervous about something.

"You okay?"

Troy's heart started to pound a little faster. Nothing good ever came from that sentence. Maybe she was going to break up with him, tell him that she had found someone else. And as terrible as she felt about leaving him, Shannon still wanted him to know that she would always love him.

Troy began debating about how to react to the news. He could laugh it all off, telling Shannon that it wasn't working out anyway, but he wanted to still be friends. More than likely they would go for one cup of coffee but everything would end up being awkward between them, and they would never speak again.

Shannon nodded, the perfectly straight blonde strands in place from all the hairspray. She brought her manicured hand up to her mouth and bit on the fake nail. Her eyes locked into place with Troy's and for a second you could see her muscles tense.

"Are you ever going to propose to me?"

_What? _Propose?

Troy felt his eyes widen with shock as the reality of her words set in. Shannon wanted to get _married_.

"Uh..." Troy stammered. "Well, I was just waiting for the right time. We're in the middle of basketball season right now, and things have been pretty busy. I was going to do it when things got settled down..."

His voice trailed off, leaving only silence. Troy could only hope Shannon couldn't see that he was lying.

The blonde reached out to take Troy's hand, rubbing hers over his. She stepped closer to Troy and he could smell the scent of her perfume, the one that he hated.

"Aww, sweetie. You didn't have to wait this long. I understand."

"You do?"

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. That was good, she would wait.

"I get it. You don't want to wait any longer, so you're doing it right now! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I'm going to marry Troy Bolton! No one is going to believe this!"

Instantly Shannon pulled out her pink Sidekick and began texting.

"I'll be right back," Troy mumbled, beginning to trudge toward the bathroom. He needed time to think this through. He was getting married....

Once alone in the bathroom, Troy sank into the fluffy white rug, cradling his sweaty head into his hands. Sooner or later he was going to have to officially propose to Shannon; something that had just never crossed Troy's mind.

He liked Shannon. She was sweet and perky, but not very bright. No one could deny that she was pretty. Shannon was the kind of girl that guys would kill for. Troy used to think that he was one of them, but now that he officially had the girl...he just wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He gave a sigh, leaning his head against the cabinet behind him. What had his life turned into? It appeared to be everything Troy had ever hoped for, everything he had ever worked for. But sometimes appearances deceived the eye. What appeared to be perfect was really just an illusion.

Too many thoughts were swarming in Troy's head, fuzzing up his mind. He needed to think. He needed to talk. He needed Chad.

Troy pulled out his iPhone, and quickly dialed Chad's number. It had been ages since the two had spoken, but Troy knew his friend would still pick up.

"Hello?"

* * *

**....And that took forever and a half. I'm sorry about the wait guys. I'm a slight bit of a perfectionist with my stories, so I try to focus on every little detail. If you guys get annoyed with the slow updates, feel more than free to PM me or review and be like "UPDATE!!" Because it is more than likely I will update faster if you do that. :D**

**And yes, I know how short this chapter is.**


	4. Chapter Three

The petite brunette sighed, leaning forward in her chair to check the time. It was already forty past seven, and her boyfriend had promised he'd be here at seven fifteen. He was almost half an hour late.

Gabriella knew she should be used to this, it happened almost every time they tried to go out. But she still couldn't help herself from thinking, hoping that tonight would be different. That maybe David would actually show up.

She watched as the clock ticked, the minute hand moving once again. Seven forty one. Each minute that ticked by depressed Gabriella even more. She had tried to be optimistic, but it was so hard when everytime she got her hopes up, David just let her down.

Seven forty two. The minutes just kept flying away. Before Gabriella knew it, half the night would be over before it even began. That hurt even more than it was supposed to.

For at least a week, Gabriella had been looking forward to this dinner. It was the time when their jobs would be set aside, not even talked about, they could relax, and just enjoy each other's company. But apparently that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Gabriella leaned forward in her chair, unstrapping her bright red heels, and kicked them across the floor. She watched as the set of shoes went flying across the room, finally landing in a heap by the front door. After all, what was the point of them now that she wasn't going out?

As Gabriella leaned down to soothe her aching and complaining feet, she heard a ripping sound. Her black manicured hands felt around the silky back of the dress, and sure enough the dress was torn.

It was almost enough to make her cry. She'd spent hours shopping for just the perfect dress, and had ended up proclaiming this very one as the perfect dress.

It was her first night out in it too. She'd spent many nights out with her friends, shaking her head if they asked why she didn't wear the dress. She would simply reply that it wasn't the right night.

That night Gabriella had pulled it out of the back of her closet, a smile on her face, lighting up her features. She worked so hard on the makeup, the hair, everything. She wanted to impress David. It was the first time she had spent that much time on herself since....

Gabriella couldn't bring herself to think that word, his name. It had been years since she had seen him, yet she still thought of him, remembered his face daily. Sometimes she felt as if she was cheating on David, it was that much.

But she still remembered how very good he was to her, how he was never late to a single one of their dates. He never missed an anniversary; bringing Gabriella red roses on New Year's. Heck, he brought her flowers. Something David had never done.

A longing feeling gathered up inside Gabriella's heart. It always happened when she thought about him, and it never went away. Gabriella would always try to soothe it over, but nothing worked.

And the only thing that came close to working only made it worse...

Suddenly Gabriella stood up, not caring if her dress was torn or wrinkled; not caring if David had stood her up once again. Why should she?

Slowly and carefully, she made her way up to the bedroom, ignoring the protests of her aching feet. She knew what she needed to do.

Gabriella pulled open the door, stepping onto the fluffy white carpet inside the room. It tickled her toes as it always did, and felt cool against her hot feet.

She flopped down onto the master bed, and behind the pillows pulled out a red box. It was dusty, and hadn't been opened in quite awhile.

With a click, the box opened up, and released the letters, not to mention the memories, inside it.

* * *

_Dear Gabriella,_

_First and foremost, I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, the way you would hug me after a bad day and I would instantly feel better. I wish you could do that right now. _

_It's hard being in Alberqurque without you here with me. It's hard not knowing when I will see you again. It's hard knowing that you are in sunny California right now without me by your side._

_It's raining here in New Mexico. I heard it almost never rains in California. Lucky you. You now get sunshine all year round...how do you like that?_

_I still remember our promise...do you?_

_Troy

* * *

_

_Dear Troy,_

_I miss you too. It's so weird being in California all by myself. Sometimes I'll wake up in the mornings, and think of the day ahead of me: long, lazy summer days with you. Then I'll actually open my eyes, and see that I am somewhere else. _

_I keep a picture of us on my nightstand. You're grinning like crazy, and I'm kissing your cheek. Do you remember that? I do..._

_I promised myself I wouldn't tell you, but I cried myself to sleep last night, I miss you so much. It hurts without you. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. Can you come visit for Christmas or Thanksgiving?_

_And to answer your question(s), yes, the sunshine is nice, but I miss the view of the mountains, and the late night thunderstorms. It's true, it almost never rains. _

_And yes. I still remember._

_I love you Wildcat._

_Gabriella

* * *

_

_Dear Gabs, _

_Ow. I just came home from a harsh day of basketball. East High never prepared me for this! I am icing myself as I write this, and Chad has his feet in an ice bucket. It's a funny sight. I just took a picture, and I will text it to you today._

_I share a dorm room now with Chad, even though we're so close we can live at home. My dad doesn't mind though, he's pretty happy that I am living my dream. Funny how it doesn't feel like my dream anymore. I feel like crap right now._

_About the visits...Thanksgiving is a no. My dad wants to have family time. Christmas might possibly work out though...but I don't know if I can make it that long. I miss you Gabs._

_Don't forget._

_Troy_

* * *

Setting down the faded letter, Gabriella was lost in memories of the past; memories of what could've been. As much as the pair tried to deny it, distance tore them apart.

The two had become tangled up in their busy lives to write to one another, to even simply call or text one another. It hurt Gabriella to see that.

Troy was a famous basketball player now. He probably didn't even remember her name, much less the fact that he loved her.

Gabriella had thought of texting him before, but Troy probably changed his number. It was no use.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter. I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert this weekend, so hopefully I'll have time to write on the long drive there!! **

**Thanks so much for reading guys, it means a lot to me. And if it's not too much to ask, please review. I love reading them. : )**


	5. AN

Hey guys. I know, I know. It's been forever. I guess you could say I took a vacation from fanfiction. I really needed it. I apologize, you guys are the best and don't deserve that. It's been how long since I updated something????

I guess I could use the excuse of school starting, but that's not it. I just didn't feel like writing, really. So I basically took a vacation, thought some stuff over, and came back.

For the Bells readers- that story is done and over. It is a sucky story, something I started on a whim one day. I might delete it, I might not.

For the Keep Dancing readers- I love that story, I really do. It's kinda my baby. But the thing is, it's going nowhere plot wise. I like it, but it's just fluff. I think I am going to upload a few more chapters and an epilogue, then it's done.

For the Frozen readers, especially comesinwaves (whom I apologize too. Taylor Swift was awesome by the way. I love her even more now if that's possible), I think I am going to continue on with the story. I still love the idea. I just hope you guys will continue on with me.

If you've been reading my Sonny With a Chance oneshots _Perfect _and _Through Zora's Eyes_, or my HSM oneshot, _Broken, _then you know that that is the way I want to write. I'm not really one for regular stories, I like to go deeper than that. I've been writing a lot of fiction recently, and it's mostly that kind of stuff.

And if anyone cares, I am working on a full-length story for Sonny With a Chance called _How to Get a Girl. _It's very comedic, and romantic, and I love it. I also have a few more plot bunnies for Sonny With a Chance.

Also, I have been falling in love with the TV show Glee, so watch out for a oneshot and (possibly?) a full length story for that too.

I apologize once again. I hope that you guys understand. The fanfics I was writing wasn't the kind of stuff I wanted to be writing.

-megan.

ps: By the way, I am deleting this A/N the second I get the next chapter posted.


End file.
